makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/SCP-049
Bio The specimen known as SCP-049 is also known as the "Plague Doctor", due to his resemblance to traditional plague doctors from the middle ages. However, it is unknown if this creature is really human or not, especially due to the fact that the mask and robe are parts of his body, thus making him somewhat of an alien. SCP-049 is very much docile, except when he performs surgery on patients. Powers/Weapons Anytime one makes physical contact with him, the person dies, and SCP-049 takes the body with him. Thus, a bizarre form of surgery is started. Believing that he's "curing" the person, he dissects the dead body and places chemicals inside of it. After sewing up the corpse, the corpse becomes reanimated into a zombie that does his very bidding. Movelist Special Moves *Scalpel Throw - SCP-049 throws a scalpel at the opponent. *Touch of Death - SCP-049 touches the opponent, causing him/her to fall over and take damage. *Swinging Scissor - SCP-049 twirls a pair of surgical scissors at the opponent. *Needle Throw - SCP-049 throws a hypodermic needle at the opponent, causing temporary bleeding for 3 seconds. *Chemical - SCP-049 throws a chemical-filled flask onto the ground, poofing up a smoke cloud that harms the opponent. *Teleport - SCP-049 shifts out of sight and then reappears behind the opponent. *Throw - SCP-049 stabs the opponent with a hypodermic needle, then bashes him/her over the head with a flask. *Reverse Throw - SCP-049 stabs the opponent with a hypodermic needle, then throws him/her. Super Move *SCP-049-2 - SCP-049 sends in SCP-049-2, his zombified "patient", coming at the opponent wielding a sickle, scythe, or shovel. Depending on what version of the input, SCP-049-2 slashes at the opponent in a certain position. Creepy Finishers *The Bubonic Plague - SCP-049 stabs the opponent via hypodermic needle, then several rats start to crawl all over and eat up him/her. *What an Eye Sore - SCP-049 cuts the opponent's chest via his scalpel, then tears out 2 ribs from the opponent's chest only to stab his/her eyes with them. Friendship *SCP-049 hands the opponent a lollipop. Poses Intro *SCP-049 emerges from a portal and says, "Did someone call the doctor?" Win *SCP-049 pulls out his scalpel. Victory *The camera cuts to the opponent's first-person perspective. SCP-049 walks up to him/her and says, "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second!" then throwing a flask of chemicals onto him/her, covering up the screen. Win Quotes *"I will abbreviate your pain!" *"I have the cure." Arcade Mode Intro *It was another day at the SCP Foundation with SCP-049 mixing chemicals in his cell, when all of a sudden...*Kaboom!* An explosion rocked the facility. A being known as Creeps McPasta told SCP-049 of a god that was gathering people to fight, and the winner gets their wish granted. SCP-049 decided to enter in order to fullfill his wish of becoming the greatest doctor ever. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, SCP-049 was about to make his wish when he was captured by SCP security guards and put back into the facility. However, unbeknownst to SCP, The Plague Doctor had performed an unorthodox surgical procedure on the monsters that died in the tournament. All were under his command, and perhaps he may escape again. Notes *The moveset is by Sprite-Genius. *His What an Eye Sore finisher is borrowed from Dairou. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters